


Weekend

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Butt Plugs, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Short, bottom levi weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short stories/chapters for Bottom Levi Weekend on Tumblr.<br/>April 8: Restraint<br/>April 9: Power<br/>April 10: Affection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr post for the weekend challenge [here.](https://bottomleviweek.tumblr.com/post/140176838971/announcing-bottomleviweek-2016-our-very-first)  
> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.

 

“You like this, don’t you?” a teasing voice asked. “To be so helpless and under my mercy.” A hand travelled down from his neck to his abdomen. The fingers of the person above let them linger there for a thoughtful moment.  “You know, I always thought you wouldn’t agree to this.”

 

Eren grunted in answer, not able to answer him properly due to a piece of cloth gagging him. His hands were bound above his head, preventing him from touching Levi.

 

Levi smirked down at his lover, knowing that Eren would basically let him do whatever he wanted with him at this point. “Let’s play a little, shall we?” Levi moved his hand over the bulge growing in Eren’s pants. “Quite a tent you’d put up, hmm?” If Eren’s pants gave in anymore than they did. “This looks painful,” Levi commented adding pressure to his touch, making Eren groan in frustration for Levi taking it slow.

 

Levi chuckled lightly before he proceeded to undone Eren’s pants. The young man under him sighed in relief when his cock was finally free of unforgiving pants.

 

Levi ran a finger along the side of Eren’s cock. “You’ll see stars after I am through with you.” Levi licked his lips and took Eren’s cock fully in his hand.

 

He teased, not giving Eren the orgasm the young man so much desired for. He let go of Eren’s cock every once in awhile to touch him elsewhere. “Play nice,” Levi said softly when Eren groaned again in displeasure that Levi had stopped touching his cock. Levi took his time touching and massaging different parts of Eren’s body. “You are so eager,” he said looking at Eren’s cock jumping when Levi’s hands massages his niples.

 

Eren moaned, his hips bucking upwards. His cock swaying with the movement.

 

“I guess I have kept you waiting long enough or what do you say, Eren?” he addressed the man under him, looking straight into his eyes.

 

Eren nodded, trying to say something but it coming out as a senseless mumbling.

 

“I know,” Levi said as if he had understood what Eren wanted to say. “I’ll ride you in a minute. I just need to..” he pulled a butt plug out of his own ass. “..get this baby out and we are all set.”

 

Levi could see the enthusiasm radiate from Eren as he straddled the young man’s waist. “You want it hard and fast or slow and soft? Oh silly me, why do I even bother asking,” Levi teased him petting Eren’s cheek. Coating Eren’s cock with lube he gave it a few firm strokes. “Just making sure you won’t go soft on me any time soon,” he said, knowing that there was no way Eren would lose his hard on when they were like this.

 

The idea for bondage had come from Eren himself. The young man had asked Levi to fulfill his fantasy.

 

Levi was happy to oblige Eren. Damn the young man could be so sexy even without doing anything, just laying there and breathing heavily through his nose while looking at Levi like he was the hottest thing alive.

 

Levi took Eren in and paused to let himself adjust to the thickness of his lover. “Aaaah,” he let out a long drawn sigh. Usually he let Eren do all the work but this time he thought he should give something back to the young man. Levi intended to keep good to his promise of Eren being more than satisfied with his performance.

 

And so he rode the hell out of Eren. To his surprise the young man didn’t come right away. Levi hummed in wonder, he rolled his hips a bit differently, looking at Eren’s reaction at all times. Levi leaned back on his hands to change the angle. “I love your cock.” 

 

That seemed to do the trick and the young man moaned, his back arching as he came.

 

“Good boy,” the older man said, sitting still while Eren tried to caught his breath. 

 

Levi pulled the gag out of Eren’s mouth. 

 

“You didn’t come,” was the first thing Eren said. 

 

“This was about you dork.” Levi wasn’t concerned with such details. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

 

“Hell yes.”

  



	2. Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I haven't really decided if these 3 chapters are related to each other or not so I guess they can be all the same thing but also thought as separate things.

It was a weird thing, power. Levi had never thought he was powerful himself. He just did what he had to do and he honestly thought that anyone who wanted to could get results in if they so wished. 

 

Results like Eren had apparently gotten done in some way. He had read his file. The young man had proven to be an excellent and fast learner. 

 

Levi now chuckled as he looked back to some times that had nothing to do with killing titans. Eren’s skills in learning were useful in other areas as well. Levi had first hand experience of it. 

 

The only times when Eren’s hotheadedness was a blessing and not something to frown upon was when he was all alone with Levi. 

 

How they had ended up in such an intimate relationship was a bit of a blur to Levi. Things had started to happen, small things. Lingering gazes and some accidental touches. But it was more than that. It was those reactions that made no sense unless you looked at them in certain light. 

 

Levi noticed fast. He had seen the subtle change in Eren and how the young man no longer simply admired him. The flush on his face from time to time, his eyes averting to some spot on the ground or wall, had been clear indication that something else was going on.

 

Levi had not confronted Eren about it. The young man himself had taken the first step and Levi just never denied him. Oh, Levi knew it was not something he should be doing. But he didn’t want to think too deep into things. 

 

As it was, every day could be their last and that was reason enough to indulge in someone like Eren. Levi didn’t really have that much interest in sex. He was interested in Eren in other ways. He gave Eren the power to decide what they did together. The young man probably didn’t notice that he could sway Levi into pretty weird shit at times. What mattered was that they had fun. 

 

As long as no one got hurt that is.

 

Eren had power of the other kind as well. Even if he didn’t realise it he had it. 

  
Levi’s heart. 


	3. Affection

Eren’s chest rose and fell at a slow pace. The young man was sound asleep. Levi on the other hand couldn’t sleep. The bed was too soft and Eren was too warm. Which gave him the perfect opportunity to stare at the younger man.

 

He couldn’t keep his hands to himself to either. He traced his finger along the ridge of Eren’s nose. The young man stirred a little when his finger reached the tip of it. 

 

But Eren didn’t wake up. Yet. 

 

Levi smiled when he did it again and this time Eren tossed his head to the side to escape the wandering finger.

 

Levi tried something else thing time. He traced his finger down on Eren’s neck towards his chest. Levi caught his lower lip between his teeth as he kept on looking how Eren would react this time when his fingers circled one of his nipples.

 

Eren snorted. Yet, he still didn’t wake up.

 

Levi found it adorable. Then he leaned over and kissed the nipple. He couldn’t help himself but suckle on it. 

 

“Wha-what is going on?” Eren asked when he finally woke up from his dream.

 

Levi’s lips smacked when he pulled them off Eren. “I was bored.” 

 

Eren blinked and it took him a moment to realise what Levi had been doing. “Oh…” 

 

Levi found his reaction adorable also. 

 

It seemed that Levi was not the only one having dirty thoughts. Eren pushed him on his back, kissing him silly. 

 

Eren slipped a thigh between Levi’s and as soon as the older man parted his legs, Eren reached for his cock, touching it just the way he knew Levi liked. 

 

“Come on, give it to me nice and slow,” Levi purred into Eren’s ear. 

 

How could the young man deny anything from his lover when he spoke like that. 

  
Levi simply loved how Eren made love to him selflessly. 


End file.
